


Red string of Fate

by cupcakeninjapanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Named Reader, Reader-Insert, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeninjapanda/pseuds/cupcakeninjapanda
Summary: Tanya was just a small town girl, she was working on a degree, and hell she worked as a substitute teacher. She never imagined that she would become a hunter,but it happened and one day a certain handsome pair of brothers as well as an angel came to her rescue. Her life changed for ever. Her red string of fate forever intertwined with theirs.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Car - https://ccpublic.blob.core.windows.net/cc-temp/listing/89/8058/2594036-1969-chevrolet-nova-thumb.jpg  
> The outfit-https://3chicgeeks.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/imageproxy-1.jpeg  
> Disclaimer I do not own supernatural or any of its characters nor do I own the pics I found them on google and made minor edits

Stories all have a beginning and an end. Mine isn’t the coolest story, but it is a good one. I mean how many girls can say they are happily dating two of the deadliest brothers alive and an Angel. It didn’t all start out that way though and crazy doesn’t even begin to cut it. It all began in my home town Ralls Texas, where I was a college student working at a social work degree, and working as a substitute teacher. However, I was also a part time hunter, not the kind that hunted deer or anything else normal, no I hunted the supernatural. Now I wasn’t like most hunters, I only did it on the side, only I something came to my town. I wanted a normal life, but my stupid ass got dragged in by a friend of mine I had met online who happened to be a hunter. You see this man was looking for lead on a vampire who had been in my area for a long time, and I happened to be a target. Anyway this man’s name was Garth. He was a scrawny little thing, and I know he wasn’t expecting what he saw when he met me; a five foot two and half inch, 247 pound, 20-year-old nerd, with asthma. But get one thing straight, I do not let it affect me, and I kick ass.  
Of course being a hunter, I knew of the Winchester brothers, but I ever thought in my right mind I would meet them, but I did. It was a very dangerous situation there were demons everywhere and they had my mom and dad. Now my parents knew about my hunting and they knew I only did it because it was right. My parents weren’t actually fully my biological family my mother was actually my great-aunt and they had adopted me at birth, they were very religious, and to them I was doing god’s work. I knew I couldn’t take care of all the demons on my own with one angel blade, yes I had an angel blade I bought from a lady named Bella a few years back, anyway I was forced to call Garth, and he was forced to call the brothers. That was when I met Castiel, Sam, and Dean my now lovers. As you can imagine Dean and I didn’t get along so well at first when he told me I should leave hunting to the professionals, but in the end of the hunt he quickly took all the bad thing he had said about me back.   
That night I lost my parents. I can only blame myself for the demons taking them, and I think they did to they even said I let the devil into their home. Little did they know they were kind of right, I was the reason the demons were around. They had been there to find me, apparently much like the boys that red string of fate I had on my finger was tied deep into the supernatural world. My biological father apparently was possessed when I was conceived. Yep, I am apparently half demon, and not just any demon a knight of hell was my actual father. Craziest part is that I am all human, no demon blood, no sensitivity to holy water, nothing. I mean I had always been able to see things like ghosts and I would have visions when I slept that would you know come true that but I never thought I had any “powers” so I just never told my parents about them. Can you imagine what all that would do to a religious couple who assumed that the child they adopted was actually human? Yeah it really messed them up, I was forced to put them in a mental ward, but at least there they would be safe.   
The very next night the boys and I packed my stuff in a suit case, and grabbed the keys to my 1969 Chevy Nova, and I haven’t looked back since.


	2. Chapter 1

Outfit (P.S I own this outfit)

* * *

 

           It was never part of my plan to fall in love with the Winchesters or the Angel named Castiel. Considering I’m only twenty years old and Sam and Dean are 33 and 37 that make them 13-17 years older than me, that’s quite a bit of time. Let’s not even think about the age difference between Cass and myself. That first hunt is when I started falling. It was the first hunt I went on with the boys after I started traveling with them and it was pretty crazy. It was a Wendigo case we were surrounded by three of them, and Cass wasn't answering. I was wearing a dress and tights which Dean happily made fun of me for, saying hunters don't wear tights or skirts. To which I told him to shove his opinion up his ass.

          Knowing how Wendigo are Sensitive to fire Dean made a Fire and luckily we had enough wood to keep it going for awhile.  In that time we made a plan, I would go out into the woods to "use the bathroom". Little did the Wendigo know I had a some hairspray and a lighter. The boys were pretty impressed by my knowledge considering I was a small scale hunter from Texas. Needless to say that night not only did I impress them but I was pretty happy with myself. Of course Dean eventually apologized when we got back our hotel, and from there we went to a bar. Alcohol plus cute hunters isn't exactly a good idea when you can't hold your liquor.  Needless to say I also may have told the boys drunkenly that they were attractive and that I was not exactly a virgin.

       Two weeks later we found ourselves on a new hunt for the devil. After that day the boys opened up to me more and even told me about their past. They even told me that they had been trying to hunt down Lucifer again after her jumped out of Vincent Vicente, and they informed me that he was currently inside our president. Which was fucking nuts, and I will be totally honest with you I was kinda skeptical we would be able to catch him. It took everything they had the last time to get Lucifer back in the hole, yes I know the story only because Garth told me about it. Which he heard it from Bobby.

            Now Bobby he was someone I would have loved to of met. He was a legend among hunter, and from what I understand he was someone who might call you an idgit one minute only to hug ya the next. Dean and Sam said he was like a dad to them when their own wasn't around. Back to the case, anyway we ended up trapping Lucifer by taking the women carrying his child, you heard me his child. Poor kid, it's daddy has more daddy issues than me, and that's saying something.

            After the hunt Sam and Dean got caught, by the secret service and I am fairly sure that Luci jumped into the head officer. While they were planning their own escape Cass and I were in a cafe with Luci's Baby Mama. I should have known she would run, she seemed like a nice girl. She also didn't seem like the type who could just get rid of a life even one who's daddy is literally the most evil angel. The one who is top priority on heavens most wanted list. Cass and I looked at each other for several minutes before sighing. 

This is where we are now.

"What are we going to do now Cass?" I asked as my blue eyes met his azure pools. 

"I don't Tanya, I can't since her unless she prays to me, and she likely won't want me to find her. I guess we will just have to wait for the Winchesters." He sighed heavily and took a seat back in the booth.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

During the time, we were waiting on word from the boys, Cas and I got closer. He was my rock through all this. He knew my feelings for both him and the boys, and he understood to the best of his ability. He made sure I was all right and that I was keeping it together. The worst part about it was watching Mary. She had finally met her sons and she was here for them. Chuck had a funny ass way of showing these boys a favor. Course he was off with Amara who knows where. I can’t believe after everything the boys still end up in bad situations.

I began opening myself up to Mary about a lot too. I told her about my past relationships, and how the boys were different from the other guys I had been in love with or what I thought was love. I told her about the guy I had been with who basically thought that because he was 18 years old that it made him man and that as a woman I should respect him. Yeah so, needless to say that was before I could break his face without thinking about it. Anyway, I was glad to be able to show Mary that her boys were good boys and that they were raised as gentlemen for the most part.

It was nearly two months before we heard from the boys, and when we did we were in for a shock. They were in Colorado near a mountain from what Cas said, and there was no easy way of finding them. We had no choice but to ask the British dickbags for help. Don’t get me wrong I am so glad we did, because I got my boys back, even if they weren’t technically mine. I was beyond pissed when I found out how they got away but I was happy they were safe. When Cass killed Billie, I was sort of relived but also kind of worried, knowing the Winchesters, when one foot fell it wasn’t long before the other came crashing in. That night when we got to our hotel, Mary let me have some alone time with the boys, saying I needed to tell them my feelings. She was certain that they felt the same way, or even if they didn’t at least it wouldn’t hold me back anymore. I knew she was right, and I also knew that even if they didn’t feel that way back that they wouldn’t abandon me. That isn’t how they roll.  
            “Hey uh Dean, Sam, can we talk while you mom and Cas are gone?” I asked shaking slightly from my nerves. Sam smiled at me and Dean smirked. Dean was the one to speak, “Sure Tanya what’s up?”  I took a deep breath looking back and forth between the two overly attractive men. “I am in love with you. Both of you, and Cas too. I know it sounds crazy but I have fallen in love with you three. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I had to get it off my chest, because if I didn’t hunting with you three would be very dangerous.” Just like that my cards were all out on the table, I had no idea where they were going to go from there. However, it was as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. “Well Sammy I guess I owe you thirty bucks.” Dean said smirking and winking at me. “I told you she would come clean eventually Dean.” Sam said biting his lip looking at me as well. “Um you guys had a bet on whether I would tell you I loved you or not?” I paused momentarily and looked at the two skeptically. “What the actual fuck?” I said unsure whether that was good or bad.

Sam was the one to speak this time, “No Tanya, we had a bet on whether you’d tell us when we came back from prison, or if you’d never tell us.” I rolled my eyes slightly at his reply. These boys knew me so well, I laughed lightly as I spoke, “Well I wasn’t going to, but your mother insisted I told you. She must think I am good catch.”  Dean smirked at his brother, “It was a good thing you did, because I was worried you might never tell us. I didn’t think you would to be honest, after the things that you’ve told us Tanya, and being in this life relationships aren’t easy.” I smiled at him and nodded, “So my only question now is, what does this all mean for us? Cas and I are already in a relationship, and he has said he would share me.” I trailed off blushing slightly no longer being able to meet the two hunter’s gazes. Sam spoke this time, “I think that we give it a go, who knows this may be the first relationship that we actually can keep.” Dean just nodded his head in agreement. I could tell that we were going to have many bumps along the way, and that our relationship would be rocky, but I knew in that moment that we would conquer any obstacle that came our way. That night I had sex with all three of them. Not all at once but individually. Cass was gentle where as Dean was rough. Sam was a mix of both, and that's what made him, him. These were the men I loved and I was happy, so happy.

That was until a few weeks later, when the other foot came down. It basically started with me having heavy nausea, experiencing vivid night terrors about the boys getting killed, leaving me alone, then me finding out I was pregnant and alone. The worst one happened after we got home from a salt and burn, Lucifer's baby was born a little boy with all the power of Lucifer himself, but in a tiny half human package. The baby hand uncontrollable powers that were nothing like we were use to, it killed all three of my boys, and three days later I found out I was carrying a baby, their baby. I woke up in sweats feeling the worst I had in days, making my way to the porcelain bowl, emptying my stomach content into it before leaning against the cool cement wall, of the bunkers bathroom. I looked up at the calendar only to see that I was now a week and a half late from my period. I knew it could only mean one thing, so after I got dressed and made breakfast that morning, I hopped into my car and went into town. I found the nearest drug store, and I took a pregnancy test while the boys relaxed at the bunker. It came back positive, I was so happy I started crying.

That's when I realized that I couldn't bring this baby into the world not with Luci's baby mama out there carrying the literal spawn of Satan. What was I going to do, I had to tell the boys. I knew that I had to tell them immediately, so I went straight back to the bunker.  On the way back I couldn't help but wonder whether the baby was a nephilim or not. I knew if it was all of Heaven would try to destroy it just like Luci's baby. When I arrived back at the bunker, Cass was waiting for me like always. He was so sweet, I couldn't help but smile even with knowing that I had a child growing inside me that may be hated. "Hey Cass, lets go inside I need to tell you and the boys something kinda important." He smiled at me for a second before he gained a worried look. He lead me inside to where the boys were sitting at the library table reading some lore. I coughed to get their attention, once I had it I gave them a small uneasy smile, "Boys I have some news that maybe a little upsetting.." I trailed off as looked each one of them in the eyes. I took another long deep breath as Sam spoke, "What is it Tanya, it can't be that bad? Just tell us." I nodded, "I'm Pregnant." I never saw it coming and I never thought it would happen. This was when my happiness and relationship with the boys took a turn in a direction I hoped it never would. No one was saying anything and I took that as a bad sign. I took a deep breath, "Well if you need me I will be in my room packing a bag." Still no answer. I turned around and walked down the dark hallway to my room tears falling down my face. As I entered my room I sat on the bed rubbing my nonexistent baby bump, "Its okay baby, just it might just be you and me but that's okay. We are strong, and I promise to keep you safe no matter what." Just then my door creaked revealing Sam. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where it is going to split away from the show and take its own path.

     Sam looked me in the eyes in a way asking for permission to enter the room. I nodded to him sadly. "Of course, you can come in Sam." I said as I stood up and began grabbing clothes from drawers inside the bedside table. "Tanya, you don't have to leave, we love you." Sam said breaking the silence that cut into my already breaking heart. "No, we both know I do Sam." I said as I turned toward him smiling sadly. "I know that this baby could be a Nephilim, and it won't be safe for anyone including me. I can't risk heaven attacking you boys after everything that has happened. I am going to get in touch with an old friend, and I promise I will be okay. I am not leaving forever, I just have someone I need to talk to. Someone who can answer me some questions." I could tell Sam understood, and I think somewhere deep down he knew I was going to find Chuck. I knew Chuck from a supernatural convention I had been to in Texas, back before I knew it was all real. He quickly became my best friend, I could literally tell him everything, knowing now that he was the creator of all was kind of crazy. I mean I guess growing up in a christian house hold its a good thing my best friend is God, but I knew if anyone had answers for me about my life, and about this baby it was Chuck.

 

       Leaving the bunker in that green 69 Chevy nova was the hardest think I ever thought I would have to do. I never once wanted to leave the home I created with my boys, but I needed answers. I needed space to figure out what I was going to do without them in the event I couldn't return. A baby isn't an easy thing to take care of on your own, but I could do it if I had to. I put the cassette auxiliary cord into the cassette player and plugged in my phone. I turned it on to my driving playlist, and drove until I was too exhausted to drive any longer.  I pulled into a motel parking lot outside of Oklahoma City. I got a room for the night, placed my phone on the charger in the room, I also knew I needed to eat and luckily they had a small attached diner where I grabbed a bite to eat. The waitress was an older blonde lady, she probably had a beautiful family, and she had probably never seen the horrors that came with my job. She smiled at me asked what I would like to eat, why I was alone, and if I was staying long. All normal questions for a young woman to be asked. I answered all the questions in a polite way before watching her leave saying it would only be a few minutes.

 

     Back in the hotel I looked at my phone to see I had two missed calls. One from Sam and One from Cass. I figured Dean was not going to ever accept the baby, it wasn't his style, but it still hurt like hell to know that he wasn't even going to call and check up on me. I loved those boys more than anything, well maybe except for this baby. I listened to the voice mails from them before shooting them both a text, saying i was okay, that I stopped for the night, and that I would call them in the morning. I took a deep breath and scrolled through to the one number I hadn't used in nearly two years; Chuck Shurley. I knew he was busy with his sister but he made me a promise, he said he would always be there when I needed him. I clicked on his name and sent a quick 'Hey we need to talk, but you already knew that. I know you and your sister are rekindling and all that jazz, she can come to, but I need you Chuck. Please meet me at the convention hall where we first met." I didn't expect to receive a text back instantaneously but I did. It was a simple 'okay tomorrow at 2', but it was all I need to know that he would be there. I took the time after that to demon proof the room before, hopping into the much-needed shower, and then heading to bed.

  I woke up around 8 the next morning and cleaned up the room of all my demon proofing. I dressed in a cute black camisole tank with a light purple and black flannel buttoned half way, and my favorite pair of jeggings, the ones that Dean said made me look sex on legs. Not that I believed him then but none the less, before I left the hotel room I grabbed my keys, my charger, and my phone throwing them into my small black over the shoulder bag, then I put on my boots and headed out the door.  When I checked out of the hotel it was still the same clerk from the night before, I thanked her and gave her back the room keys before leaving the hotel for good. I ended up stopping at a gas station got some gas and I grabbed a small breakfast at the small coffee shop nestled in next door. I had 6 hours ahead of me, and I would make it back to my home town by 1:30 and then get to the convention center by 2pm. I got in my car and I drove alone for the second time in two days.

  
  I arrived at the convention center just before 2, I walked inside to see it was vacant. That was normal for a mid-week day, normally they had all kinds of concerts there at night or conferences on the weekends. I smiled when I arrived at the spot Chuck and I had met. Before I know it I see two lights intertwined land in front of me. The lights become two people, whom I know to be Chuck and Amara.   

   

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

            Seeing Chuck for the first time in that long while made me so happy I burst into tears. It was so good to see Chuck, and I could tell he was happy to see me to cause smiled at me when I hugged him. I could hear him gasp lightly before hugging me back, “It’s good to see you to Tanya. It’s been a long time. This is my sister Amara. Amara this is a very good friend of mine Tanya.” I pulled away wiping the stray tear away, and smiled at her sadly I extended my hand to her only for her to pull me into a hug.

           Her lips met my forehead gently in a caring manner. “I guess you’re kind of my grandmother in a way, so it’s nice to meet you.” I said biting my lip awkwardly. She smiled and spoke, “It’s lovely to finally meet you, my brother and I have been watching everything that has been happening. I want to tell you that you aren’t bad, Tanya, and that baby inside you isn’t a monster.” I smiled for the first time in a while a happy smile, “Thanks Amara I really needed to hear that. I know you both know Dean, I am so worried about bringing a baby into this world. He is probably beating himself up over this. I haven’t even heard a word from him since I left.”

            Chuck spoke this time, “Tanya you know that I create all things to have a purpose, and that baby has a huge one. I know you haven’t been given the best cards, but I gave you the three best soulmates you could have asked for. They all love you, especially Dean. He isn’t mad about this Tanya, he is just scared that he won’t be able to protect you or the baby. Now as for the worrying you possess the child is Castiel’s but your blood mixed in has negated any angel powers the child could have possessed. Your child will have a few powers that come from your coupling, but nothing more than the ability to heal herself.” I smiled at him, “Chuck thank you for this opportunity, I never thought I would have a child in the life, but I am happy about it. Hell, if John could do it with Sam and Dean, then I can do it with my three boys. Besides I think maybe we can do it the right way, and Mary will even be able to meet her grandchild. I know you said its Castiel’s but to me all three boys are the dad. In my vision, she looked so much like all three of them. Anyway Chuck, Amara, it was lovely to see you both and I am sorry to have bothered you. Thank you both for helping me out, but I have been without the boys for 48 hours and I think I have three boys to talk to.” Both nodded giving me a hug each before they disappeared into lights just like they had arrived.

            On the way, back to my home, the bunker, I had a lot to think about. Everything that had happened in the last month, I know Chuck was right, hell he is god. I’ve put my faith in him since I was old enough to walk. He wouldn’t lead me a stray, my mom always told me growing up “God is the one man who you can trust beyond any doubt.” I always believed that even when the earth was dying, when the apocalypse happened, and I will continue to trust him.

            Maybe in another life I would have been an angel and fought for him, but maybe not. I hadn’t realized how far I had driven until I saw the sign that said now enter Kansas. I was three hours away from seeing my boys, but I starting to get pretty car sick. I found a Podunk hotel in Arkansas city Kansas. It wasn’t the nicest hotel and it smelled like cigarettes which had never bothered me before, but then again, I have never been pregnant either. I quickly took the time to everything proof the room. Once I had finished I picked up my phone and called Sam knowing he might pick up. Soon enough I heard his gruff voice pick up, “Tanya I am so glad you called I was starting to get worried.” I smiled and I know he could probably hear it, “Sorry Sammy, I totally forgot to call you this morning. I had a meeting that was very important and I didn’t want to be late. Anyway, I am in a hotel in Arkansas city, Kansas I am stopped for the night but I haven’t been feeling all too well can you boys come get me?” I could hear him moving around on his bed, “Of course babe, I need tell Dean he’s been worried sick about you. He thinks you’re mad at him.” I laughed lightly understanding now why Dean didn’t call, he thought you wouldn’t want to talk to him. “That sounds like my blonde jerk of a boyfriend, anyway I’ll text you the address.” I could hear him grunt lightly before speaking, “Kay love, I will see you in a couple hours.” I smiled happily as we said I love you to one another before hanging up. I quickly sent him the address and my room number before taking a quick shower and a nap in a tank top and some lacy panties.   
             I didn’t even realize that I had drifted off to sleep until I heard the banging on the door outside. I looked over at the clock, and saw it was 1:30 am. I knew it had to be the boys, coming to save me since I ended the call with Sam around 10:15 pm. I got up and walked over to the door looking through the keyhole wanting to be sure it was them and no one else. When I saw them, I smiled happily and immediately opened the door. “Took you long enough.” Dean said looking me over. “I was sleeping, sorry I was tired.” I said sarcastically as I tested them for all the possible threats. Seeing they all passed I stepped out of the way to let them in. “Dean you shouldn’t upset her, it isn’t good for the baby. Besides Tanya is a fire cracker as it is, pregnancy just adds fuel to the flame. I mean she can pin my ass in 3 seconds when she isn’t pregnant, I don’t want to know what will happen when her senses are heightened.” Cas said in his sexy gruff monotone. I giggled and winked at Dean, “It’s okay Cas, he didn’t upset me, and I don’t think I will be doing much pinning as far as sparring goes. That isn’t exactly safe, unless its pinning in the bedroom.”  It was then that I realized the door was open and I was basically naked. “I swear your mother would beat John for not teaching you manners. You know your girlfriend is basically naked, but you still leave the door wide open.” I said kissing Dean on the cheek before finally closing the door. Dean rolled his eyes, “Sorry princess, we can’t all be prim and proper like you. Anyway, we came to get you, so get dressed.” I rolled my eyes at him, “I already paid for the night and I am tired so why don’t you guys just stay with me for the night and we can leave first light.” Sam spoke this time, “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan babe. I am beat anyway, and I know Dean is. He hasn’t slept since the night before you left.” I turned abruptly and looked at Dean scowling. “Dean Winchester, your body needs sleep! I don’t care how worried you were about me! I was fine which I am sure your brother and Cass told you thousands of times. You’re lucky I am pregnant or I would kick your ass in to next week! You, sexy jerk!” Dean could only smile and pull me into a passionate kiss, “There’s my girl.” I kissed back as I rolled my eyes.

              That night I slept in a Winchester sandwich, and it was the best sleep I had gotten in two days.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song used it is owned by its artist. Christina Perri

        That very next morning I woke up before the boys to see Cass sitting at the table with groceries for me and the boys. I smiled at him before I sat into his lap. “Cass, we need to talk, just the two of us.” I said wrapping my arms around his neck. “What is it we need to talk about Tanya?” His eyes were full of concern and fear. “Cass as far as I care this baby belongs to each of you. I had a vision about her, she looks like a mix of all four of us, but Chuck gave me an insight about this baby’s father, I think you need to know that, he assured me she wouldn’t have any grace, but that you are her biological father.” I saw the worried fade from his eyes as he looked down at my stomach. “Stop your making me feel self-conscious about my body again. You know I hate the way I look Cass, and I will only get bigger throughout this pregnancy. I have no idea how you, Sam, or Dean can love me.” I said looking up at the ceiling. He pulled my face down to look him in the eye only for his lips to meet mine in a hungry, and possessive kiss. “While I cannot speak for Sam and Dean, I love you because you are beautiful from the inside. The outside means nothing when you aren’t beautiful on the inside. Besides I happen to believe all humans are beautiful, because you were created by my father. Yes, you will get bigger but you will be growing a child that is literally the strongest thing a woman can do.” I smiled brightly kissing him again. “Thanks Cass I needed to hear that, I just hope the boys still find me attractive.” Cass frowned as I stood up and started preparing the two sleeping boys breakfast in the small kitchenette. I placed my phone in my pocket and connected my head phones allowing myself to be submerged in my music. Finding solace in the sad nature of the song. I knew before too long I was singing to myself and Cass while I cooked.

            “ _I can hold my breath, I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days if that’s what you want. Be your number one, I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh, I can dance and play the part if that’s what you ask. Give you all I am. I can do it, I can do it, I can do it. But I’m only human, and I bleed when I fall down. I crash and I break down, I am only human. Your words in my head knives in my heart you build me up then I fall apart, I am only human.”_ The words flowed from my mouth like a waterfall. I knew they meant a lot to Cass, more so than they did to me, but I couldn’t help but let them flow from my mouth. The song ended just as it had started and the eggs, and turkey bacon I had been cooking was almost done. I looked over at the gentle giant and hot headed greaser I had fallen for, I could tell they needed the sleep, they probably worried about me day and night while I was gone. It makes me sad and happy to know they care enough. I then looked over at my angel. I knew I couldn’t have asked Chuck for any better soulmates. I was literally the luckiest girl in the world. This baby I was carrying would be the most loved little girl, and that was all I could ask for. I know this world is dangerous, but people bring kids into it every day. If they could do it then so could we.

         I made the three of us each a plate before waking the boys up. I woke Sam first with a passionate kiss. “Morning tall dark and handsome, I made breakfast. For you there is a plate of egg whites and turkey bacon.” He smiled at me wide before kissing me again. “You’re the best girlfriend, making me and my lazy brother breakfast, and letting us sleep in.” I smiled at him before moving on to wake up the snoring blonde headed Winchester. “Dean baby wake up I made breakfast before we head home.” I said shaking him lightly as straddled his lap. Eventually he opened one eye to look at me, “Baby girl I love you to death, but seriously unless you want me to switch our positions and take you here and now, I suggest you get off my lap.” I giggled and got off his lap giving him a wink, “As good as that sounds Dean, I made breakfast. And it would be rude to have sex with Cass and Sam in the room and not request they play to.” With that Dean was up and I received a firm but arousing smack to the ass. Which made me both moan and squeak, causing all three men in my life to look at me funny. “Stop looking at me like that!” I blushed and sat down only for them to continue staring at me. “Are you looking at me cause of what I said or because of the spanking thing?!” I asked trying to ignore the staring while I ate. Cass spoke, “To be frank, both.” I blushed harder. “Guys it wouldn’t be that weird, yeah it would be a little pornish but anyway, we are not having this conversation over breakfast!”

          The rest of the day was spent teasing me, about the breakfast conversation and doing a little shopping before we finally went back to the bunker.


End file.
